


eternal love

by itsetherealme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, also, because I don't know how to write romantic stuff, but let's pretend merthur happens after this story ends, but you are pretty awesome, i think, later i guess, or something, platonic, reader is a bit bamf, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsetherealme/pseuds/itsetherealme
Summary: "Arthur Pendragon, Albion needs you."The water rippled in response and you smiled.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. falling off bed results in great ideas, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader!  
> This is my first fanfic ever (I think) and it's an idea that has been living in my head rent-free for days - you can't imagine the responsibilities I had to procrastinate doing to daydream about this scenario. I started writing as a female character insert (she/her pronouns) but then I changed it because it's more non-binary and appealing to more people with a simple "you". Nonetheless, I hope you like it and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Just be kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was strong, yes - had been for so many years - but one can stay strong for so little time. His magic was ready to give up and there was nothing you could do about it. Unless of course, you defied the laws of balance and whatever nonsense - but don't tell Kilgharrah that.

Seeing _him_ go like that had hurt, even though you'd never talked to either of them. You hadn't been there to witness the scene of course but you had seen the warlock when he entered the city - alone. His eyes were red and he was holding _his_ sword close to heart. You had sighed then - you remember. You had witnessed how he almost collapsed in Gaius' open arms, his hands never leaving the sword. You would never admit it but your eyes had been filled with tears with the scene.

-

The funeral was well, what _he_ deserved. _His_ body wasn't buried but that didn't stop the new Queen from doing what she had to do. The grave was fully covered with flowers of all kinds and the Queen stood next to it. You would have admired her beauty if her eyes didn't look so sad and lost. And him? He had left, the night before but who could blame him - he had lost his best friend, after all.

-

Years had passed and it was obvious to everyone that Camelot needed her King to survive. Slowly but surely, the land became the shadow of the glorious kingdom it used to be - chaos replaced the order and peace that Arthur Pendragon had brought with his courage. You had left, shortly after the Queen's death but that hadn't stopped you from getting news from Camelot - mostly from tired (and very drunk, sometimes) travellers that visited the tavern you worked for, just outside the kingdom of Camelot. It was quite nice - if one ignored the constant harassment from the drunk customers. It was either that or extreme rudeness - both of which tempted you to use your magic to shut them up but, you knew you couldn't. You might have left Camelot but that didn't mean that people would be fans if they found out your secret. So you stayed there until your appearance was too suspicious to everyone that knew you for years. Your coworkers and other servants had started asking questions or making sarcastic remarks that were too hard to ignore or lie to. How could you explain to them why you haven't aged at all ever since you were 18? How could anyone explain immortality to their closest friends? You didn't have the answer to these questions (you still don't) and so, one Wednesday, early in the morning, you packed your things and left the village.

-

Your powers lead to you moving around a lot, discovering the world and its creatures, befriending some and avoiding others. You watched as magic started being forgotten; ignored. Wars kept dividing people, kingdoms risen and fall and you were there. You saw him too, a few times. His hair had become longer and greyer but you couldn't forget his eyes or his magic. You knew he kept visiting the lake - which was now almost forgotten by the civilization - because you did too. You kept a distance, of course. Not that he would remember you since you've never talked or even locked eyes but out of respect. You were proud of him; he had lost everything but his soul was still bright, still...there.

-

How long were you alive? You didn't know anymore. The 21st century was quite interesting and totally not what you expected from humanity.

Technology? Weird, so confusing. Yet, you managed. You started learning more and more, you got a job - you have lost count of how many times you had to do that - and met people. Never dated, out of fear, but you made good friends that stayed with you, for some time. They left, of course, but the time you spent with each one of them was precious - their memories followed you around the world as you searched for your place in it.

Cities made you angry though. People there didn't care about the environment and it confused you a lot. How can someone ignore the beauty of the green trees, the colourful and fragrant flowers, the innocent animals? You couldn't understand their thinking and you didn't try to. Villages were beautiful and you stayed there. Not as long as you wanted of course, but long enough to admire their charm and recall the memories of the kingdoms time had left behind.

As much as you hated cities though, you couldn't help but visit them, once in a while. You had to admit, they were quite captivating and completely different from what you were used to. Museums were the most captivating, of course. It was hilarious, seeing all these civilizations in a small building, civilizations you knew and had spent time with. You saw ruins of buildings you had stepped foot in, items of queens and kings you had shaken hands with and it felt so weird but so...nice? It made your heart warmer, especially when you saw people admiring and appreciating those things. And yes, humanity had forgotten the existence of magic, but not completely. There were books dedicated to it, fictional or not. They were quite funny - you spent whole afternoons making fun of (and trying to copy) the spells and potions they described.

You were proud of humanity but, at the same time, doubtful. Would it be different if _he_ had stayed on Earth longer? Would magic and technology co-exist now? You couldn't tell but that didn't stop you from wondering. You wondered every day - at breakfast, lunch, dinner, whenever you were bored.

-

The thing with magic is that if you can control it, you can sense when someone else near you does too. It was a feeling you have almost forgotten by now, especially since - from what you knew - there was only one person that had the same ability as you - a very special warlock. So, when one day you opened your eyes, yawned and felt that familiar tickle, you gasped. And then you fell out of your bed but that's a completely different story.

It was weird and strange, in a way. You knew it was _his_ magic because who else could it be but, it wasn't the _who_ that made you wonder but the _why_ and _how_. The feeling was familiar yes, but at the same time, unrecognisable. It felt not like he was using magic but like he was getting rid of it. And the thought and only of the greatest warlock of your time trying to suppress his magic was enough to make you sit up and start the day.

~~Falling out of a bed hurts a lot, apparently.~~

-

It was bad - really, really bad. You could sense his weakness, his anger, his sadness - it hurt. You had been there as well and you knew how bad it was for him but you knew there was nothing you could do. You didn't know where he lived, though, from the strength of the emotions you could only assume he was close but then again, he was Emrys - his magic was strong no matter what.

The thing is, there was nothing you could to help him. He wasn't aware of your existence - as far as you knew - and you showing up to wherever the hell he was wouldn't help him. More like, the complete opposite. He was in great need of... Great need.

Great need!

You gasped - once again - and then you frowned. You were a genius - you knew that - but the thing you were about to do (if you succeeded that it) was illegal - it defied the law of balance and of another big word you had forgotten about, even though Kilgharrah had told you that so many times in the past. It was illegal, yes but you had to try - for him.

Well, for both of them.


	2. mischief, chaos and blue eyes; an outstanding combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrived at Avalon, early in the morning, ready to wreak havoc in the world of magic. Surprisingly, she agrees with your plan but what else would you expect from the - quite mischievous - lady of the lake?  
> Oh, and his eyes are blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a "warning" or something - I am aware that Merlin threw Arthur's sword in the lake in the last episode. I chose not to include this scene and instead, have Merlin keep the sword (as you read in the first chapter).  
> Enjoy the update!

You arrived at the lake early in the morning - the sun hadn't risen when the trip started but it was now glaring at you from the sky while the clouds tried to hide his light. It was hot but you managed to find shelter under the tall trees that surrounded the abandoned path full of flowers.

Avalon, even after all these years, was beautiful. People had forgotten about it and it was left there, remote in all of its glory. Magic was in the air when you arrived - you could feel it. You couldn't tell if it was because of Freya, Emrys or both of them but, whatever it was, it felt powerful and strong.

You walked towards the lake and softly touched the clear waters, the surface of which was quite warm because of the ruthless sun. The place was quiet, unlike your mind that had started recalling the battles, the chaos and the mayhem of the time when Avalon was full of energy and life. The memories filled your brain and you sighed, trying to put it in order.

"You seem troubled, witch."

You jumped at the sudden appearance. A smile made it on your face and you turned to face the intruder - or was it you that was intruding in her place?

"Greetings, oh lady of the lake." You said, followed by a slight bow for respect and well, mockery.

Her loud laughter echoed in the atmosphaire and you couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful; ethereal and looked like life - if life could be depicted on a face.

Your eyes locked, and the soft smile that appeared on her face mimicked yours. "How have you been? We haven't talked in what? A hundred years?"

You snorted, "More or less." You turned your focus on the lake and watched as a bird landed on a branch piercing its surface, trying to catch it's next meal. "The time has come, you know."

Her sigh made you look back at her and frown. You had hoped you wouldn't need to try and convince her but-

"You're right."

Your eyes widened in shock and she laughed at your - admittedly funny - expression. After some seconds, your shock turned to confusion and happiness. But you couldn't help but wonder, "How can you agree with well-" you stopped to find the right words but she interrupted you.

"-you trying to go against the rule?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it- yeah okay." You said, not even bothering with lying to her. You knew Freya and her weird, at times, scary ability to see through people and their lies. She snorted, clearly following you train of thoughts - another creepy trait of hers - and turned to the lake.

"I want him to be happy, you know?" She said and sighed. "I know I am you know, dead but I care for him - never stopped and never will." You opened your mouth to say something - to comfort her or offer her advice, you didn't know, but she raised her hand to stop you.

"I never saw you here, I have no idea who you are." She continued and winked at you - her sorrow gone, or so it seemed. You nodded and smiled gratefully at her, not being able to hide your excitement. "Thank you, Freya, really. I don't know what I would- and she is gone!" You exclaimed and stared at the place she had been standing a minute ago. You couldn't help but laugh at her antics - she was, and always would be, a fan of mischief.

Slowly, you moved a bit further into the lake, till you could feel the waters just above your knees. You couldn't help but quiver - the surface of the lake might have been warm but the rest of it was the complete opposite. 

Your hand touched the waters softly. You couldn't back down now - his magic felt smaller and smaller; almost gone. You glanced at the sky, almost wishing for good luck - the fact that you were going against the rules of magic and still praying for luck was quite ironic. You took a deep breath and-

"Arthur Pendragon, Albion needs you."

The waters rippled in response and you smiled. You walked out of the lake and watched as the waves grew higher and higher but never touching you or the ground. Avalon's colour turned bright, and you covered your eyes with your hands - the light was blinding. The quiet of the lake was replaced by the howls of the wind that surprisingly left the trees unmoved. It was like the lake was estranged from the rest of the world - like it was in its own bubble. 

It seemed like the chaos would last forever but after a few minutes - or was it seconds? - it stopped, as suddenly as it had started. You lowered your hands slowly and looked around hesitantly. There was no proof of what was taking over place a few seconds ago. The trees were still standing tall, almost competing with each other as to who will touch the clouds first, and you spotted two birds flying just above the lake, unbothered - like they weren't aware of the tulmut that had just stopped. What made you gasp though was the body - his body - that was now laying there, on the brink of the lake. His armor was shining as the sunrays fell on it.

Was he breathing? You couldn't tell, you were a bit too far away to do that. Your feet led you to him, and you sat down on the soft grass. His eyes were closed - _of course you idiot!_ \- and you looked around, feeling helpless. You had thought that bringing him back would be the difficult part. "Now what?", you whispered.

Freya's laughter echoed in the atmosphere, and you rolled your eyes - "Shut it, lady of the lake, I know exactly what I'm-" you gasped as your eyes fell on his, that were now staring back at you- open.

They were open.

You did it.

A laugh escaped your lips which quickly turned into a frown when he scrambled away, fear evident in his face. You tilted your head in wonder - _since when did the Once and Future King get scared?_ \- but you didn't move any further. He made a move to grasp his sword, but his hand grabbed the air as there was nothing in its place.

He looked at you and you smiled, a smile that resembled the one humans use to calm down a scared animal.

"Who-" he coughed, "who are you?" Your smile turned to a frown which then disappeared when the old English hit you - of course he wouldn't know the modern version, you _dumbass_!

"Um, hi?" You haven't talked in your language for...quite some time. "I am uh- I am the one that brought you back." He raised an eyebrow and looked at you curiously. 

"Back-" another cough, "back from where?" You sighed. How do you explain to someone that was dead for over a thousand years that well, he was dead for over a thousand years? This was going to be hard-

"Merlin."

You looked back at him. His eyes were truly captivating, their blue was almost hypnotizing and- "Sorry, what?"

He stood up and looked around the place as if he was in a hurry, then back at you. "Where is he?"

You sat there until his words finally hit you - of course he would be asking for him. You took a deep breath, a poor excuse you told yourself to buy some time. Time for what, though? There were so many things he had missed - did he even know about Merlin's magic? How could you explain the whole immortality thing to someone who had been known for his hatred for magic?

"I- I don't know." Was all you whispered and lowered your head in what? Shame? Fear? You didn't know.

"Wha- how?" He stopped. "You said Albion needs me." Your eyes locked. "I heard you, you said 'Arthur Pendragon, Albion needs you', I remember."

You gulped and opened your mouth to reply but you knew that you had to ask him _that_ first. "What was the last thing you remember? Before- before I called you?"

He closed his eyes and the gears of his brain were almost audible. "Morgana-" you winced at the name, "and Merlin, oh-".

You smiled sadly, "There you go."

His eyes opened and they looked lost; he was upset. "I died, didn't I?" A nod was your answer - what else could you say?

"He has magic."

There it was. He knew.

You swallowed and exhaled deeply. You didn't know what to expect - was he mad? Furious? Afraid? You couldn't tell and his emotionless expression didn't help at all. "He has," was all you muttered. He nodded and stared at you.

"Why am I needed?"

You frowned. "What do you-"

"Why does Albion needs me? Why am I here?"

Oh.

"Albion is gone," you started slowly and your heart broke at the emotion that suddenly appeared on his face. "It's gone and the only person that's left is ready to give up."

His head tilted in confusion. "Who-"

"You know him."

He stood still at your reply. His eyes searched your face, as if trying to discover a lie that you knew was not there. You waited - you watched as realization, then wonder hit him. Your eyes met and you suddenly saw why he was called the Once and Future King. He seemed determined and ready but…solid. He reminded you of the calm before the storm - ready to fight but calculated and careful. The blue of his eyes was now darker and you couldn't help but gasp when they fell on you. He nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update might take me some time - I have some school exams to, unfortunately, prioritize. Thank you for the understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible but if you come across this fic and you see it's incomplete, feel free to comment a reminder of some sorts! I hope you liked it!


End file.
